


The Start of Something New

by MutantsandSoldiers



Series: Spideypool Bingo 2020 [1]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Fingering, Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Bad Pick-Up Lines, Canon-Typical Violence, Consensual Sex, Deadpool being Deadpool, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Guilt, Hurt/Comfort, Love Bites, M/M, Mild Blood, Morning Cuddles, Morning Wood, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Showers, Smut, Spideypool Bingo 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:22:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25015411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MutantsandSoldiers/pseuds/MutantsandSoldiers
Summary: Spider-Man was told to stay away from Deadpool. They said he was dangerous, crazy and brought bad luck with him wherever he went. Too bad he's constantly showing up to Spider-Man's fights. Despite himself, the hero starts to trust the mercenary.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Wade Wilson
Series: Spideypool Bingo 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1811278
Comments: 10
Kudos: 352
Collections: Spideypool Bingo 2020 Round 2





	1. Terrible Pick Up Lines

**Author's Note:**

> Couple of notes about this piece:  
> ~ This is a fill for the SpideyPool Bingo 2020 Round 2  
> ~ This chapter fills the square: Terrible Pick-Up Lines  
> ~ Most, if not all, chapters will fill a Bingo square and can be read individually.  
> ~ No beta, sorry!
> 
> Chapter Rating: Mature  
> ~ Violence  
> ~ Blood  
> ~ Suggestive pick up lines

[ ](https://lh3.googleusercontent.com/MZcGaDoGpOrM4Iobf8I15IbJdGDoxkd30p92DLnXXc7nYxEqhCKT7BP4P3ZPo_Lw9Vs2TQtwC9ZRABYWemvC1H9Ub2IgOQWx0ts1OhnR-IFLN2l5EQKLax_HUJr-8mMgLGbl1Qz1eA=w2400?source=screenshot.guru)

Peter had heard that through the grapevine about Deadpool. 

He had also been informed that it was better to just avoid him if at all possible. Sadly, that endeavour seemed almost impossible. Truth is, if Deadpool wanted to be around you...there was no getting rid of him. The man wasn’t just a crazy guy who couldn’t die: He was a mercenary. It was his _job_ to find and tail people. 

And, to add fuel to the flames, Deadpool seemed to like Peter... _really_ like him. So much so that the red and black clad man usually found his way to wherever Spider-Man was. Peter didn’t necessarily _mind_ the help because, for all of Deadpool’s faults (his mouth) he was a big help when it came to fighting bad guys. 

Recently though, he had been coming through with a certain...habit. 

“Hey, Spidey!” Deadpool yelled as he dropped down from a roof. He pressed his back against Peter’s without a care in the world for personal space. “Are those space pants?” 

Peter’s mind screeched to a halt; he wasn’t sure if that record scratch was just his imagination or audible. “What?” he looked down, suddenly irrationally concerned that he had put on the wrong pants. 

Deadpool aimed one of his guns at one of the venom symbiotes over Peter’s bowed head. The sound was loud but Peter trusted his Spidey-Sense. “Because that ass is out of this world!” the merc finished before bounding off like a damn giggly schoolgirl. 

Peter gave a hard groan, smacking his palm against his face. “Very funny,” he muttered before focusing on the symbiotes around him. It didn’t stop him from glancing at a random window he was standing in front of...just to make sure. 

Hm...his ass _did_ look pretty good today. 

Thus started a whole round of _terrible_ pick-up lines whenever the mercenary found him. Spider-Man could be standing at a hot dog stand and the guy would just randomly show up with something stupid like, “You like hot dogs?!” Pause. “Because I got a sausage for those buns!” 

Cue loud groans from everyone in the area and an embarrassed face palm from the spider. 

Another time, the spider got thrown through the air by a villain. Deadpool quickly got in the way as they crashed through the window of a nearby Starbucks. “Shit, Deadpool, you okay?!” Spider-Man had asked, realizing the man’s arms were wrapped around his waist and he was basically sitting on him. 

He coughed, blood pooling under his body from glass shards. “Do you like Starbucks? Because I like you a _latte_. And yeah...other than the glass in my back...I’m fine!” 

It was all the time at this point. 

Every time they saw each other, there was a terrible pick up line. He was starting to think the merc might actually _like_ him but that was crazy. The hero had even asked around if Deadpool did that with anyone else but it seemed like it was special between the two of them. 

Truthfully, there were a few that got a laugh out of the spider. 

One day, Peter found himself fighting Doctor Octopus in the streets. Yet again, somehow, Deadpool showed up. He couldn’t help wondering if the merc was stalking him at this point. 

“Hey, Spidey!” the man called as he fell off a building onto the villain’s back. Peter had to keep from laughing as the irate cephalopod tried getting the man off who was riding him like some kind of mechanical bull. “I’m in the mood for pizza!” 

Peter quickly shot out some web to trap one of the tentacles to a wall. “Not the best time,” the spider shouted, working on the second and third tentacles. 

“A pizza _you_ , that is!” Deadpool yelled even as he was being thrown through the air. He was flashing Peter thumbs up and even without being able to see the man’s face, he knew he had a stupid grin as he fell nearly twenty feet. 

He hit the ground with a hard thud, causing Peter to wince sympathetically. Even if the man could heal most wounds, he still never got used to seeing him get hurt like that. He had to lie on the ground for a second to heal while Peter wrapped the doctor up. 

Once he was done, he rushed over to Deadpool who was still healing, if the sounds of cracking bone and shifting viscera was any indication. Peter would _never_ get used to that sound. He crouched down beside the mercenary and tilted his head. 

“You good?” he asked, definitely ignoring the way the man’s knee was starting to twist into the right direction. 

The man gestured his hand for Peter to get closer, which seemed like a trap. Peter didn’t have the heart to refuse when the guy had ended up like this because he had tried to help. Deadpool leaned up a little bit so that his mouth was close to Peter’s ear. “Do you have a bandaid?” he whispered, sounding like his lung might be healing. 

“Dude, I don’t think a bandaid is going to help,” Peter winced a little, not sure how he could help in that moment. 

“‘Cause I scraped my knee falling for you!” he finished, obviously very proud of himself. 

Peter smacked his own forehead again with a disappointed groan. “Damn it, Deadpool,” he whispered, standing up to leave the man sitting there. 

He was just about to web himself up a building when he heard a familiar voice yell, “Wait!” 

“I swear to god, Deadpool. If you use another shitty pick-up line I’m going to-” he froze when he felt his Sense start to tingle. A gunshot rang out and he couldn’t even gasp as it flew right by his head, the wind off of it actually making his face warm. 

There was the sound of a grunt behind him. Peter turned to see Doctor Octopus falling to the ground, holding his stomach. “Holy shit,” Peter heard himself say as he rushed over to the villain to press his hands against the wound. “Deadpool, call an ambulance!” 

“Got it!” Deadpool shouted, running over to a damn payphone. 

“You have a cellphone, moron!” Peter called out, feeling a little sick when the blood flowed through his fingers. 

“Oh yeah,” the man mumbled, pulling out his cell to dial the number. Once he was done, he came over and placed a hand on Peter’s shoulder. “You should make yourself scarce. I’ll handle the rest.” 

Peter felt his chest clench at the thought of running. “N-No, I’ll just…” 

There was a gentle squeeze at his shoulder as Deadpool guided Peter away from the bleeding man. “No, I’ve got him,” he said, crouching down to press his hands against the bleeding wound. “You go get safe. No one would believe you shot a guy anyways.” 

The next hour was a rush of activity as paramedics were called, SHIELD showed up and all the while Spider-Man hung out on a roof just watching. His suit’s gloves were drenched in blood but he just couldn’t find it in himself to take them off or leave. He watched as Agent Hill tried to get a straight answer out of Deadpool; it was oddly comforting that he wasn’t down there to deal with this shit. 

He just sat there, even when the street was cleared, staring blankly at the bloody spot where Doc Oct had been. It wasn’t until two hands landed on his shoulders that he flinched back into reality. “Hey, baby boy,” he heard the mercenary say as he came to sit next to him. “You doin’ okay?” 

“You didn’t have to shoot him,” Peter mumbled into his arms, which were crossed over his knees. 

Deadpool was oddly quiet for a second, which caused the younger man to look over at him. He was staring out at the city, jaw working under his mask. “Killin’s what I do, Spidey,” he finally admitted. “He was gonna stab ya and I just...shot ‘im.” 

Peter couldn’t be mad at the guy. He had saved his life without a second thought. “I don’t like it when you shoot people,” he sighed, reaching to rub a hand down his face when he remembered the gloves were saturated. “Great...I’m never going to get all of this out.” 

“I can help! I get blood out of stuff all the time!” he perked up, jumping to his feet. “Come back to my place!” 

The spider hesitated, obviously, because he hadn’t ever been to his house, because the merc was strange, because it just didn’t seem right- 

“Okay. No more pick-up lines though.” 

“Deal! We can get pizza on the way. I wasn’t lying about wanting it! Or do you prefer tacos?” and he started running his again. 

Peter smiled fondly behind his mask. The guy was a nut, true, but he seemed to care even if he showed it in...violent ways. So many people had told Peter not to trust the guy but...he just did. There was just something about the merc that he liked even if there were a lot of things that were annoying. 

Maybe...they could be friends? 


	2. You Can Keep Me Company

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In shock from seeing his arch-nemesis shot, Peter follows the anti-hero to his house where he gets more than just pizza. The mercenary is surprisingly kind and caring by helping him overcome his anxiety and fear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Rating: Mature  
> ~ Hurt/Comfort  
> ~ Blood  
> ~ Suggestive material  
> ~ Anxiety attacks

[ ](https://lh3.googleusercontent.com/cH8MZBo0TIIpQrwYvnKydj-T127bmSUcgMM4Yhdn_76SvYnkOLtqlTQe0IPiSOlcqI3eAUKAqCWc6EavA-5Exhtm_w8L6w-4RY0TGxnYWXskrSp5nU4g7Hzzh9qR2YlXPz0i-PQ6cw=w2400?source=screenshot.guru)

Peter wasn’t sure what he was expecting when they climbed the metal ladder on the side of a run down apartment building in a really shitty part of town. The mercenary opened a window about three stories up and they slipped inside. It was dark but Deadpool didn’t bother turning on a light as he set the pizza down on the small coffee table. 

“Alright, spidey-boy, let’s get that uniform fixed up,” he said, coming over to where Peter was standing. He hadn’t moved away from the window, standing awkwardly in the unfamiliar space. His hands were dry but he could still feel the blood. Deadpool paused, obviously contemplating something before he reached down to take the other man’s hands gently. “Let me help.” 

One finger at a time, Deadpool pulled the gloves off until Peter could feel the humid air of the apartment on his skin. He flinched when he saw that the blood had soaked through the fabric and stained his skin. “I’m going...to wash my hands,” he stammered, feeling a little panicked as he rushed past the mercenary. 

He didn’t know where the bathroom was but quickly found there weren’t many rooms in the apartment. Closing the door behind him, he turned on the hot water faucet and shoved his hands under the flow. It burned but he just grabbed the dollar store bar of soap to scrub at his skin roughly. 

Tunnel vision set in as he stared at his hands watching the red water flow down the drain; he suddenly felt like he was suffocating. Without thinking, he ripped his mask off his face. Air rushed into his lungs as he caught his own eyes in the mirror. 

There were dark circles under his big brown eyes from the lack of sleep he had been getting lately. His brown hair was mussed up from the mask and he, in that moment, looked scared. He didn’t even recognize himself as he returned focus on his hands. 

He was scrubbing to the point of his skin hurting when he heard the door open. “Hey, hey,” someone whispered, two bare hands touching his wrists to pull him away from the water. “Don’t do that, baby boy.” 

A small towel was wrapped around his hands, drying them so gently he couldn’t help the tears that flooded his vision. They escaped even when he tried to stop them, tumbling down his cheeks and dripping down onto the extra set of hands. Peter could see through the haze that the hands were covered in layers of scars. 

“Come on, let’s get you out of this uniform,” the man whispered, face right next to his. He led him out of the bathroom to a bedroom. It was sparsely decorated with a bed, bedside table and dresser. He led Peter over to the bed, guiding him to sit down on the edge. 

When he walked away, Peter looked up for the first time to see that he wasn’t wearing his full uniform anymore, just the mask. It looked silly with him wearing a t-shirt that had anime girls making lewd faces all over it. He had on a pair of boxers that had hearts all over them and Peter couldn’t help but notice that his legs and arms were covered in those horrific scars too. 

Even covered in scars, the man’s muscles were prominent as he rummaged through his dresser. He pulled out a shirt with the Spider-Man logo and some boxers with winky-face emojis on them. Coming over, he set the clothing onto the bed next to Peter, pausing. 

“Want me to help get you undressed?” the man asked through his mask. “I mean, I’m not trying to take advantage of your or anything...not that I wouldn’t _love_ to see you out of that uniform or-stupid, shut up, stupid-no, I mean, not you-now you’ve done it-” 

Peter looked up at the man who was arguing with himself and shook his head. “I can do it, thanks, Deadpool,” he said, standing up shakily. 

“Wade.” 

Brown eyes looked up at the man in shock. “What?” 

“My name is Wade. You don’t have to keep calling me Deadpool; I’m off the clock, afterall!” he said, crossing his arms across his chest. 

Peter was distracted by the way his biceps flexed when he did that. They were straining the cuff of his short sleeves dangerously. He looked away quickly when he realized he had been staring. “Thanks, Wade,” he finally said, testing out the name softly. They both stood there awkwardly for a few seconds before Peter cleared his throat. “Um...can I have some privacy?” 

Wade flinched a little. “Oh, yeah, of course, sure!” he babbled as he rushed out of the room. 

Quickly changing, he found the shirt just a little big but...comfortable otherwise. He wasn’t sure how he felt about wearing Wade’s boxers because, truthfully, the man was such a fucking pervert but, Peter wasn’t one to look a gift horse in the mouth. They were a little big too, hanging low on his hips, but tight enough that they didn’t fall off. 

He grabbed his uniform, making a stop to pick up his mask, before heading into the living room. “In the kitchen, Spidey!” the man called out just as Peter was wondering where he was. “Bring me that uniform!” 

Peter walked into the kitchen to see Wade, spreading toothpaste of all things on his gloves. “What are you doing?” he asked, walking over to lean against the counter next to the man. 

“Toothpaste is great for getting dry blood out of clothing,” Wade said in a chipper voice. “Just put your suit right there, spidey.” 

Mulling it over in his head, he finally decided it wouldn’t hurt. “Peter, my name is Peter.” 

Wade doesn’t even falter. “Oh I know,” he said as if it weren’t such a big thing. “Saw you taking pictures that one time and kind of pieced two and two together at some point. You know, if you want to keep your secret identity truly secret then best not to be so obvious.” 

The young man had to literally pull his jaw off the ground. “What the fuck, Wade?!” he snapped, though without much gusto. It was pretty obvious that for all of his annoying faults, Wade was a damn good mercenary. If the Avengers needed information on someone...they went to Deadpool. They hated to admit it but he was good at what he did even if it took too long because of his mental stability. 

Peter could understand. He would go insane if he _died_ thousands of times a week and had to feel his body regrow, reform and heal. It was something he would never be able to handle. 

Shit, he couldn’t even handle a _villain_ getting shot in front of him. 

“Hey, no big deal, Petey. You’re new to this and all. You’ll get better at it!” he said with a bright tone as he dunked the toothpaste covered glove into the soapy water. He scrubbed viciously, turning the water red. Peter felt his blood run cold again. “Why don’t you go grab a slice of pizza. Bring me one too!” 

Peter wasn’t sure if Wade knew what he was thinking or was just hungry but it gave the spider a chance to distance himself. He went into the living room and opened the box of pizza. The smell in and of itself was a comfort as he reached down to grab a slice. 

That first bite full of savory cheese and sweet red sauce had Peter closing his eyes in abject pleasure. It set his taste buds alight in the best way. It was probably just because he had used so much energy today but this was the best pizza he had had in a long time. 

He scarfed down a whole slice before he grabbed one for Wade, taking it into the kitchen. The man was finishing up with his second glove, hanging it up on a wire that went between two cabinets right above the sink. It was quite obvious that this wasn’t an odd thing for him to do. 

Looking over at Peter as he walked in, he titled his head down towards the pizza. “Oh hell yeah, bring that closer to my face,” he whispered, sounding extremely vulgar. 

“Gross man,” Peter cringed, causing the man to laugh. “You can’t eat with your mask on.” 

“Just lift it up over my mouth, Petey,” he said, looking down at his hands. Peter couldn’t help but look at the water; it was clear, which meant Wade had definitely drained and refilled it while Peter was gone. 

Peter walked over, setting the pizza down on the counter for a second. He had to lift up on his tiptoes just a bit to get to the man’s face so he could push the fabric up over his mouth. That web of scars went all the way down his chin and neck but Peter didn’t stare as he grabbed the pizza. 

“You’re gonna have to feed it to me, baby boy,” Wade said, the corner of his lips quirking up in a smirk. Peter felt his stomach flip a little. The nickname should offend him; it should make him angry. He was nineteen years old, not a damn kid! Even if he had a baby face that made him look perpetually sixteen! 

It didn’t, though. He kind of liked it. 

The taller man tilted his head a little when Peter hesitated for just a smidge too long. “You’re such a baby, Wade,” Peter huffed, trying to cover his embarrassment with sarcasm. 

Wade opened his mouth as the pizza came closer, leaning down just a bit to close the distance. Peter felt his cheeks flushed when the man’s mouth wrapped around the tip of the pizza, taking a hearty bite. Peter felt like a damn horny teenager for finding something so mundane erotic. 

“Oh fuck yeah,” Wade moaned, causing Peter to jump a little. “That’s so good!” 

Just the damn tone of his words had Peter’s body far too hot and he had no idea why! His eyes widened when he watched the man’s tongue run across his bottom lip to catch an errant string of cheese. He looked away too quickly when Wade seemed to come back to himself. 

“You good, Petey? You’re a little red,” the man points out, completely unaware of the hormonal mess he had just made the spider in front of him. 

“Y-Yeah, of course!” Peter scoffed slightly, trying to ignore the stomach thing that's happening right then. It _definitely_ wasn’t butterflies or anything like that! 

Wade pauses for a second before pulling his hands out of the water to hang up the other glove. He grabbed a towel and dried his hands before gesturing with his head towards the living room. “Come on, I want more of that deliciousness in my mouth!” he said, pulling his mask back down over his face. 

They ended up lounging on the couch with the old-as-dirt box TV across the room playing an old VHS of the Three Stooges. Peter was having a hard time focusing; his mind was flitting back and forth between too many things. He had morning classes tomorrow; he should be at home getting ready for bed. He had a report due in three days that he was only halfway done with; he should be working on that. Octavius was hurt; he should check on him. 

But when Wade gave a belly laugh at something Moe did on the screen, it made him feel comfortable and relaxed. How long had it been since he had just...sat around eating pizza and watching a dumb ass movie? He couldn’t even remember. Not since he first became Spider-Man, he guessed. 

He laughed in reflex at something Larry did with Wade. Looking at the man, he realized he still had his mask on. “Wade,” he said before he could think about what he was about to say. The man’s head snapped over to look at him in an instant. “You can take your mask off.” 

There was a small bit of tension that tightened in the man’s shoulders. It was the only indication that he was uncomfortable. “Nah, baby boy, I’m a reeeeeeal butterface,” he said with a snarky tone. It was supposed to sound carefree but Peter could hear the edge to it. 

Peter found his fingers on the man’s arm without really meaning to. The man flinched a little as if the touch burnt him; he looked down at Peter’s small hand, unsure. “I don’t care what you look like, Wade,” he whispered, uncertain if this was okay. “The scars go all the way?” 

Wade looked like he might be contemplating something before he finally reached up to touch the edge of his mask. “Promise you won’t laugh?” he said with a dry chuckle. It was supposed to be a joke but, again, it sounded too flat. 

Reaching out, Peter moved Wade’s hands to gently lift the mask up and off of the man’s head. He wasn’t really sure what he was expecting but even with all of the deep scars...Peter was shocked by how attractive Wade obviously was. The scars didn’t take away high cheekbones, strong jaw, dark brown eyes under long eyelashes and that mischievous glint. 

Peter’s heart was pounding as he let his eyes take in every detail. The man was a little squirmy until Peter shrugged, “I’ve definitely seen worse.” 

All of the tension flowed out of the man’s shoulders in a moment as he laughed at the joke. “I mean, I’m no Wolverine,” he admitted with a shrug. “Mm...those mutton chops.” 

Peter couldn’t help but roll his eyes at the man. Logan was a good friend, which, now that he thought about it...he had a knack for making friends with the most violent heroes. Wolverine, Deadpool, Hulk...just to name a few. 

The movie ended and Peter randomly checked his phone. He jumped up when he realized it was 12:38 in the morning. “Shit, Wade, I have to go,” he said, looking down at himself before thinking of his uniform that was drying. 

“I mean, you’re more than welcome to leave but...you’re going to stand out in that,” he pointed out with a devious smirk. “Stay the night. You can leave in the morning.” 

Peter felt a little conflicted. He had a 9am class so he would have to leave here around eight just to get home, change, get his things and get to school right on time. That was if he didn’t get caught up with the train or some villain or problem or… 

“Hey,” his train of thought was interrupted when he felt two strong hands land on his shoulders. “You’re freaking out. I can practically _hear_ your inner monologue.” 

The young man deflated a little, giving a heavy sigh as he let his thoughts clear a little. “Sorry, I shouldn’t have stayed so long,” he admits, chewing on his lower lip a little. 

“There’s nothing wrong with enjoying yourself!” Wade pointed out with a cheeky grin. “You ever take a day?” 

Peter looked up at the man but even going back to high school...he couldn’t remember taking a day off even if he was sick. “No,” he said slowly, watching the man’s brown eyes widen in shock. 

“Email your teachers. You’re taking tomorrow off to sleep in and be lazy,” Wade said tapping the phone in his hand. Peter must have looked like he was about to say something because the other man’s finger pressed against his lips to silence him. It worked far too well. “No arguing, baby boy. You can take a sick day. None of your teachers are going to be upset.” 

Peter felt his chest clench a little at the thought of missing something but… “Okay,” he whispered, holding his phone to his chest and looking down at the ground. “Yeah.” 

Wade gave a little bounce on his feet. “Oh boy, sleepover!” he squealed like a little girl before bounding off towards the bedroom. “I’ll get the nice sheets out!” 

Peter was going to say something but the man had already disappeared and he had emails to write. He quickly emailed the three teachers he had tomorrow before heading for the bedroom, where a lot of noise was happening all of a sudden. Getting to the door, he opened it up and promptly burst out laughing. 

Wade was laid across the bed, which was perfectly made, but the comforter had a great big pikachu on it. Even the pillows had matching pillow cases on them. Just seeing the mercenary whose kill count was innumerable lying across the bed made him just lose it. 

“Wade, what the fuck man?” he laughed, walking over to the bed. 

“I figured sleepovers call for special sheets and I’ve been waiting to bust these out for a while!” he explained rubbing the spot next to him. “Come join me, Petey.” 

Truthfully, he hardly even thought about it as his feet brought him over to the empty side of the bed. He was sliding under the blankets when he realized Wade was doing the same. This was...wrong? Right? He shouldn’t be sleeping in the same bed with Wade it was… 

Wade cuddled under the blankets facing him. Their heads were on the pillows, eyes right at the same level and bodies warming the bed pleasantly. Peter found his eyes suddenly heavy without any warning. 

The man’s warm brown eyes were staring at him. “You doing okay?” he asked, reaching out with a hand to brush some hair out of Peter’s eyes. 

Peter hummed, completely comfortable with the merc for some stupid reason. This man could kill him in his sleep, literally. But...for some reason, he felt more comfortable with Wade than even his best friend sometimes. 

The way his fingers brushed softly against his forehead felt so nice. “I think so,” he whispered, half his face submerged in the soft pillow under his head. 

“First time seeing someone shot?” Wade offered, running his fingers down the younger man’s cheek. It was such a gentle gesture from such a violent man that it made Peter flush. 

Peter nodded, not wanting the man to stop even though he knew this should be off putting. His eyes closed as Wade’s fingers ran through his hair. “Sorry, sleepy.” 

“No reason to be sorry, baby boy, just sleep.” 

He hummed but very easily slipped into the calmest sleep he had had in a long time. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to Pavel Anoshin on Unsplash for the apartment building picture.


	3. Let Me Dirty Up Your Mind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waking up in Wade's bed is a bit of an experience but Peter soon finds that he's in for a wild ride.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Rating: Explicit  
> ~ Graphic Sexual Content

[ ](https://lh3.googleusercontent.com/F4B3-rDEpbf6xAJYycW7thsESP0S_mVQkxS-TZBj2ocNmQ5eKVApa46Jr_aarWrEnoAYzxD2p0pEqdgN5Lm7GlWWvbGTt-NA9uCyQv9Zr0r_QuhiVv_eurkcqWwhiGwEl4tlsuL1Ag=w2400?source=screenshot.guru)

Peter came back to reality slowly. He had been so sleepy that he didn’t register anything other than how warm and comfortable he was. The blanket on him was just the right kind of heavy, making him feel stable. 

It wasn’t until the weight on his waist moved that his body started to come awake fully. His eyes opened, looking at the wall a little foggy from sleep. Something wasn’t computing until he felt a soft huff of breath sent goosebumps from his neck down to his legs. 

Peter froze, taking stock of the things around him. His Spidey-Sense was calm so he wasn’t in any danger but there was a heavy arm wrapped around his waist. There was a hand up under his shirt, flat against his stomach; it was exceptionally hot and the fingers were lightly rubbing across the planes of his abs. A face was pressed into his hair so that the person’s breath cascaded across his neck. It had his body very sensitive and, if one particular part of him was to go by, very receptive. 

He closed his eyes as he realized whose body was pressed flush with his own: Wade. 

That’s right. He had stayed the night because it was so late. He had told his teachers he wasn’t coming in today. 

His heart pounded harshly, sending blood far too south for his liking. He wasn’t sure if it was just normal morning wood or because the man was cuddling him so intimately. Either way, he felt like he should stop it even if part of his brain was...excited. 

The hand on his stomach started moving so suddenly it made Peter jump. It made its way further up his chest, running over pecks and brushing gently against his nipples. He should stop this; he should wake Wade up. This was- 

He bit down on his lower lip when a finger touched his nipple again. Peter wasn’t sure how to stop this without feeling awkward even as the hand continued its roaming. His cock twitched when the fingers pinched at his nipple. 

“Wade,” Peter hissed. “You can’t still be asleep.” 

There was a soft huff of breath against his neck, “Just a few more minutes, Pikachu.” 

Oh fuck, he _was_ still asleep. Who the fuck gropes someone in their sleep? Wade, apparently. 

Peter couldn’t help a gasp when the hand trailed lower. He clenched his eyes closed when that hand slipped under the waistband of his boxers and wrapped around his achingly hard length. “Fuck,” Peter moaned, hand clenching at the strong arm in his underwear. “Wade.” 

“Mm,” Wade mumbled, placing a warm kiss on Peter’s neck. “You feel good.” 

“Wade-ah!” he whimpered when the calloused hand ran from base to tip, thumbing the head. Peter was having a hard time focusing as pleasure rampaged through his body. 

Wade’s teeth scraped lightly against the junction of Peter’s neck and shoulder. “Want me to stop?” he whispered, alerting the spider that he was fully awake. 

Peter was conflicted. On one hand, he wanted the man to stop because this was going to end up being awkward. It was wrong...right? But, he didn’t _want_ it to stop, he realized. “N-No,” he finally decided. 

The merc made a happy sound behind him before moving. Peter found himself on his back with a very smug looking Wade hovering over him. “Poor baby boy, look how needy I’ve made you,” the man said with a hint of mischief in his voice. It went straight to the only place Peter could think about at that moment. “Don’t worry, I’ll make it better.” 

The spider gasped when he found his underwear gone and Wade laying down between his legs. Oh fuck was he- 

Peter gasped when his entire fucking cock was completely engulfed by the mercenary’s famous mouth. “Oh fuck!” he choked out, eyes squeezing closed tight. “W-Wade, jesus dude!” 

Wade merely hummed in appreciation, which sent a shot of pleasure straight through the spider’s system. He couldn’t even comprehend what was going on as Wade’s arms slipped under his thighs so that his legs were hooked over his shoulders. He was doing so many things with his mouth, throat and tongue that Peter got lost. 

He felt his climax climbing far too soon. “W-Wade, I’m gonna-” his words turned into a moan when Wade didn’t stop but started bobbing his head vigorously. “Fuuuuck!” 

His body bowed up around the man’s head, his hands holding the back of the man’s bald head desperately. Wade didn’t pull back even when Peter felt himself cumming; he just swallowed around the spider’s dick hungrily. He didn’t choke or gag, which was, honestly, kind of impressive. 

Peter flopped back onto the bed, boneless, once the man pulled off of his erection with a wet, lewd pop. “Mm, that was so good,” Wade smirked, teasingly licking the tip. 

A shiver ran through his body but he just couldn’t look at the man resting between his thighs. He just kept his arm slung across his face trying to get his body back. He didn’t even know what to say. 

Thankfully, the merc with a mouth (man that nickname took on a whole new meaning now) wasn’t one for silence. “I’m going to get up and make some breakfast! You good with bacon and eggs?” he asked, already exiting the room without waiting for an answer. 

Why wasn’t he having an existential crisis like Peter? Was this so normal for him that he didn’t blink an eye? Peter wasn’t sure but he wasn’t...exactly complaining. That had been the best blow job ever...bar none. Shit, the other examples of blow jobs didn’t even come close. 

And it was from a man. 

Well, that wasn’t much of a problem, truthfully. He already knew he was bisexual, he just...had never had a chance with a man before. Was this a problem? 

Peter decided he wasn’t ready to call this a mistake. He stood up, found his underwear and pulled them back on before heading into the kitchen. Wade was dancing and humming as he fried some bacon in a pan. Peter paused to watch the man, smiling fondly in spite of himself. 

“One or two eggs, baby boy?” the man asked in the middle of flipping an egg out of the pan and back in. 

All awkwardness disappeared in an instant. “Definitely two,” he said while walking over to lean against the counter next to the man. Wade was the most lewd person Peter knew, this was absolutely par for the course for him. 

“Just what a growing boy needs!” the man points out with a small wink. 

Peter’s face warms. “I’m nineteen, you know.” 

Wade gives a little eyebrow wiggle. “Duh, think I’d suck a kid’s dick?” 

Oh fuck. “Well, I mean no...but you keep calling me baby boy and…” 

The merc plates up the bacon and eggs, handing him a plate easily. “You just got that whole babyface thing going on,” he points out with a smile, walking into the living room. 

Peter followed close behind. They lounged on the couch casually as they ate, hardly talking in between bites because they were both so hungry. It wasn’t until both of their plates were cleaned and on the table that Wade finally spoke up. 

“So...you wanna fuck?” 

The spider’s brain stalled out for a good thirty seconds where he was just blinking dumbly. “I’m sorry...what?!” he squeaked, voice breaking a little. 

Wade didn’t laugh but had this glint in his eyes. It was dangerous and far too good at making Peter’s stomach flip. “Do you want to fuck?” he repeated slowly, obviously enjoying the way this was making Peter’s brain malfunction. “Because...I’d very much like to fuck you.” 

There was a moment of silence where Peter’s brain had to reboot before he just swallowed. “I mean...I’ve never...been with a...man,” he said, trying not to be distracted by his hot face. 

Wade’s reaction was equal parts excited and aroused. “Oh damn that’s hot,” he whispered under his breath irreverently. “Now I want to fuck you even more-BUT…” Peter jumped when he seemed to interrupt himself. “Only if you want to obviously.” 

Peter chewed on his bottom lip, which caught Wade’s dark eyes. The image of the two of them kissing suddenly popped into his mind and he _definitely_ didn’t dislike that thought. There was a brief second before Wade’s hand wrapped around the back of his neck and pulled him closer. 

Their lips met in a flash of heat and pleasure. Peter’s hands came up to the mercenary’s chest almost as if to push him away but grasped at his shirt instead. Wade’s tongue was hot and he tasted like bacon. It was making Peter’s mind fuzzy again as he let the man ravage him. 

When they pulled away, Peter felt perfectly dazed, staring up at the taller man. “You’re so fucking adorable,” Wade smirked, wrapping strong arms around his body. “How about we start with a shower?” 

“O-Okay,” Peter nodded. 

A few minutes later, he stood in the small bathroom waiting for Wade to come back with an extra towel. He tossed it onto the toilet before pulling his shirt up and off his body. Peter took that moment to look over the man’s chest, down to his abs and that sexy V at his pelvis. 

“Keep staring and you’ll make me blush, baby boy,” Wade laughed teasingly. Peter jerked his eyes back up to the man’s face, embarrassed. “Now, before I take my underwear off...I’m a grower not a shower.” 

The spider couldn’t help but laugh at how seriously the man had said those stupid-ass words. “Damn it, Wade,” he snorted, taking off his own shirt now that he felt a little more confident. Wade was definitely staring but that didn’t stop Peter from turning around to pull the lever on the tub. 

“Here, let me help,” Wade whispered, suddenly very close to Peter. Two hands tucked under the waistband of the spider’s underwear and pushed down. Peter was very naked quite abruptly but reminded himself that he had been that way earlier in the bed when… “But to be serious, your ass _is_ out of this world.” 

“I thought I said no more shitty pick-up lines!” Peter laughed, eyes caught as Wade got rid of his own underwear. He tried not to stare as he got into the shower, making room for the much bigger man. 

The shower was small and cramped, keeping the two men close enough to almost touch. Peter looked up at Wade as he closed the shower curtain all the way to keep out the cold air. His eyes traveled down while the man was distracted to sneak a peek. His stomach flipped when he saw that, even flaccid, it was rather large. 

If Wade was being serious...Peter was a little worried about how much it would grow. 

Turning around, the spider allowed the hot water to run down his chest and legs. It felt nice to get clean; he hadn’t realized how dirty he felt until just then. He wasn’t physically dirty but he had done a lot of sweating yesterday during that fight. 

He jumped when something ran across his back. Wade was humming softly to himself as he ran the soapy spoof across Peter’s back. It felt _really_ nice so Peter just let his eyes close and enjoy the sensation. He hadn’t ever taken a shower with anyone so this was all new territory. He had to say it was a good first experience. 

Wade gently ran the spoof down his ass, causing Peter’s face to flush a little. Then, a calloused hand roughly groped one cheek. He had to keep from groaning as his sensitive skin tingled. 

He felt the rough spoof come around his front and found it bright neon pink as it rubbed across his chest. Pleasure shot straight to his dick when the rough material rubbed across a nipple; he bit down on his lower lip harshly. His legs were a little weak as the man’s hand on his ass started to slide around until it wrapped around his erection. 

“You’re fucking cute,” Wade whispered against his ear, teeth nipping at the lobe playfully. “Are you always this eager?” 

Peter’s cheeks warmed even as he was moaning into the feel of the man’s slippery hand running from base to tip languidly. “S-Shut up, Wade,” he somehow got out before throwing his hands out to prop himself up against the walls. His legs were fucking jello as the man’s hand tortured him and the spoof kept brushing across his nipples. 

“Sorry, can’t,” Wade chuckled, abandoning the spoof to the ground. “You’re just going to have to get used to a running commentary.” 

The young man was about to snap back when he felt a finger brush down the cleft of his ass. His eyes widened as it brushed his opening, pleasure and fear lancing through his system at the same time. Sure, he had played around with himself back there but...it felt _completely_ different when the finger wasn’t his. He took a deep breath as a calloused finger gently massaged the muscles of his hole. 

“I’ve waited for this moment a long time, baby boy,” Wade whispered against his neck, biting at the skin. It distracted Peter long enough for the finger to press past the muscles; the soapy digit slipped right in without any resistance. “Fucking tight...can’t wait to shove your face in the bed and fuck you senseless.” 

Peter desperately wanted to say that the dirty talk didn’t affect him; he wanted to say that this wasn’t far too arousing...but he couldn’t. He actually liked the way the man was speaking to him. Fucking hell, was he a damn masocist? Did he like being talked dirty to? He honestly had no basis for comparison because the only sex he’d ever had was with women. 

The finger broke him out of his thoughts as it started to fuck into him. He closed his eyes, water pouring down his neck and back as he leaned forward to press his head against the forearm on the wall. His body was tingling as the man’s finger worked him into a breathless mess. 

“Oh fuck!” Peter gasped when the hand on his dick started to stroke him in time with the finger. He couldn’t figure out if he wanted to push into the finger or thrust forward into the hand. 

“Like that, baby boy? You look so fucking hot all wet and soapy,” Wade continued his endless tirade. “Gonna add another finger...stretch you real good…” 

Peter was glad the man wasn’t actually waiting for an answer because when the second finger joined the first, his mind was fried. He assumed it would hurt and, yeah, it did but he realized he fucking _loved_ the way it burned. “Oh god,” he mumbled into his arm, pushing back into his fingers desperately. 

Wade didn’t disappoint, starting a steady, deep rhythm. “Mm, just watching you fuck yourself on my fingers,” he moaned. “Just gotta find that-” 

“Ah!” Peter screamed when the man’s fingers brushed across his prostate perfectly. 

“There it is!” he said triumphantly. “Alright baby boy, hold onto your web shooters! I’m about to rock your world!” 

And fuck it, he wasn’t lying. His fingers were so fucking accurate as he touched that spot every forward thrust. It had Peter keening desperately, legs shaking and eyes fluttering. “W-Wade, god,” he said in a near sob. “You’re gonna make me-” 

Wade leaned forward under the water to bite at his neck. “Oh fuck yeah,” he whispered against his skin. “Cum for me, baby.” 

It wasn’t like he needed permission but when the third finger was added, he fucking lost it. His vision whited out and his back arched in response to the rush of pleasure cascading through him. He felt himself cum against the wall of the shower, Wade’s hand still working him after. 

When the man pulled away, Peter had to stay there for a second to put himself back together. Wade was humming again, obviously very pleased with himself. “Come on, Petey, let’s continue this in bed,” the man said, getting out of the shower. 

Peter felt like mush as he got out. The mercenary was waiting with a towel to dry him off. “Wade, I can dry myself,” he mumbled, not at all perturbed by the attention. Actually, it felt really nice to be so taken care of. 

“Shush now,” the man said, gently drying Peter’s hair. “You’re letting me take your ass-virginity. I’m going to do it right.” 

The spider flushed at the man’s words, suddenly realizing that if he had ever thought about the man in a sexual way before now...he never would have expected this. He was always so rash and reckless on the battlefield. Peter would have expected him to be more...violent. Shit, maybe he was, which definitely didn’t make his cock twitch back to life. 

“What are _you_ thinking about?” Wade teased, fingers lightly brushing Peter’s growing erection. 

Peter flinched a little. His mind had drifted to Wade’s hand around the back of his neck, pushing his face into the pillow and fucking into his relentlessly. The towel was pulled away from his head allowing him to look up at the mercenary shyly. Wade blinked a few times before leaning down to kiss him stupid. 

Grabbing the man’s shoulders, Peter completely surrendered to the onslaught. A strong hand was holding his hip against the hard body. He could feel the man’s erection rubbing against his pelvis and wondered idly if it would be able to fit. Then, he thought about how _good_ it would feel to be stretched around that and he moaned into the kiss. 

“God damn, baby boy,” Wade said into the kiss as he pulled him out of the bathroom. “I want inside of you...now!” 

Peter yelped when he was picked up and practically flung onto the bed. It had him absolutely _aching_. He looked up at the man who was crawling over top of him, long arm reaching for the bedside table. Peter would have watched what he was doing but the mouth on his nipple completely distracted him. 

Wade’s teeth lightly played with the hard tip, rolling it. “Do you like biting?” the man asked with the nub still between his teeth. 

“I-I don’t know,” Peter admitted, holding the back of the man’s head desperately. “I...I’m willing to try-shit!” 

The man’s teeth bit down on his nipple with just a bit of force. Peter’s dick twitched up against the man’s, which was proof enough that he liked it. “Oh yeah, I’m going to leave so many marks on you,” Wade said, obviously very pleased with this discovery. “How about here?” 

Peter jumped, clinging to the man, when the man bit down on his side. It both tickled and hurt and felt good all at the same time. Those conflicting sensations had him keening desperately. Wade sucked on the mark, very obviously aiming to leave a hickey on Peter’s pale skin. 

“Fucking hot,” Wade murmured to himself, touching the mark almost reverently. “Focus, Wade. Time for biting later…” 

Looking down at him, Peter wasn’t surprised when he felt himself being turned over. “Wade,” he said hesitantly. 

“Want your ass up like...oh yeah like that...beautiful,” he was talking to himself as he hooked an arm under Peter’s hips to pull him up and off the bed. Peter felt a little embarrassed as the man’s rough hands pulled his cheeks apart, completely exposing him. “Oh shit...you look so...debauched...is that the word? No...yes...sexy!” 

Peter hid his face in the bed to keep himself from making too many noises. There was the sound of a bottle cap being popped open; he glanced back to see a bottle of lube. Wade had already put a condom on too, which was good to see. Peter hadn’t even thought about it, truthfully. 

Three fingers, lubed up and a little cold, pressed right into Peter’s ass, causing him to whimper. He liked that _a lot_. Wade worked him open a little more with the fingers every so slightly brushing across his prostate so as not to finish him too soon. 

Peter clenched the bedsheets desperately. “Wade...please…” he whimpered, thinking about his large dick fucking him again. “F-Fuck me.” 

Wade made a noise of both surprise and shock all at the same time. “Eager boy,” he said, pulling his fingers out. “Just let me know if it hurts.” 

The man’s blunt tip brushed across his lubed up hole and Peter couldn’t hold back the noise of excitement that left his mouth. He felt like those few seconds of stillness lasted forever. His mind was going nuts thinking about what it would feel like. 

Then, he pressed forward. 

It was so much better than he could have ever imagined. He moaned loudly as the large cock stretched him, burning so perfectly. “S-So big,” he found himself groaning. 

Wade’s hands settled on his waist, thumbs pressing into the small of his back. “Fucking tight,” he grit out, obviously trying not to hurt Peter by going slow. “God fucking damn it, Petey.” 

It felt like forever until the man’s hips touched Peter’s ass. “Baby boy?” the man asked, leaning down to kiss his back. “You okay? You’re trembling. Does it hurt?” 

Peter _was_ trembling but it wasn’t from pain. “W-Wade, please, god...so good,” he whimpered, looking back over his shoulder. He wasn’t sure what his face looked like at that moment but by the way Wade’s eyes widened...he _must_ look debauched. “F-Fuck me, please!” 

Wade was oddly quiet in that moment, the only indication that he was actually listening was the distinct tightening of his hands on Peter’s waist. The young man wasn’t ready for the vicious thrust that came next; it nearly shoved him forward into the bed. His scream was loud and unashamed as the man started _pounding_ into him. 

“Fuck...fuck…” Peter gasped, clawing at the bed under him as his body was rocked forward. He shoved back to meet the thrusts, which had Wade _growling_ with pleasure. 

“Yeah, fuck yourself on my dick, baby,” Wade said through the dark, low tone of his voice. “So hungry...you’ve needed this... _my_ cock in your ass…” 

Peter’s body was practically vibrating under the man’s hands pressing down into the small of his back. It kept him in place and he knew that he would probably have bruises there later. “Y-Yeah, Wade...need your...oh shit...fuck…” he babbled, brain absolutely mush as he felt his orgasm starting to build. “I’m so...fucking close...Wade…” 

Wade pulled out, ignoring the disappointed moan, to flip Peter over onto his back. “I want to watch you cum on my cock, baby,” he whispered, voice husky with pleasure. He grabbed Peter’s legs by the thighs, shoving back until he could thrust back into him. Peter screamed, throwing his head back as his prostate was hit dead on. “Oh yeah, right there. Come on, baby, touch yourself. I want to see you come apart on my cock.” 

Peter’s grabbed his dick roughly, jerking himself off as the sounds of flesh on flesh echoed through the small room. He was absolutely lost as his climax built to a near insane level before he gasped, eyes going wide and hot cum splattered across his chest and stomach. “Wade!” he nearly sobbed, toes curling a bit as the man didn’t stop thrusting. “Fuck!” 

“God damn,” was all Wade said through clenched teeth as he gave one last thrust and seated himself fully in Peter. 

They stayed like that for a second before Wade finally pulled out. Peter hated feeling so empty but was completely boneless on the bed so couldn’t really object. He stared up at the ceiling even as Wade came back to wipe down his chest and stomach gently. 

“Hey, baby boy, you okay?” he asked, tossing the towel away to lie next to Peter. He brushed the back of his hand across his cheek, smiling when Peter turned his head to look at him. “There you are, Petey. How was that?” 

Wade actually sounded a little nervous. He sounded like he was worried that it hadn’t been mind-fucking-blowing. “Wade…” he whispered, voice hoarse from screaming. “That was...amazing.” 

The man’s face lit up like a damn Christmas tree. “Yeah?! Good, I’m glad!” he giggled, cuddling up next to the spider. “Want to do it again?” 

“Fuck yeah,” Peter said before he could even think about his answer. If he hadn’t been so tired, he probably would have felt embarrassed. “Nap first, though.” 

Wade hummed in agreement. “Yeah, that sounds nice. I’ll make us lunch when we wake up and then I’ll bend you over the kitchen counter and fuck you!” 

Peter chuckled softly at the man but...that _did_ sound nice. “Deal,” he nodded, smiling fondly when the man placed a gentle kiss on his forehead. He closed his eyes, comfortable and happy, and fell asleep with the mercenary wrapped around him. 

He could definitely get used to this. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to Pavel Anoshin for the apartment building picture and JP Valery for the bedroom picture (Unsplash).

**Author's Note:**

>   
> Special things to Ishan @seefromthesky on Unsplash for the city picture.


End file.
